


A garota de dez anos na mesa do canto

by carolss



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 17:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12113316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Desculpe-me por lhe deixar envergonhado na frente dos seus amigos. Eu só queria falar com você. O garçom concordou em trazer este cartão junto com a sua bebida. Se não quiser me encontrar, rasgue isto quando terminar sua root beer float. Eu partirei, e nunca mais tentarei lhe contatar novamente. Mas, se você quiser me conhecer, sou a garota de dez anos na mesa do canto.B.





	A garota de dez anos na mesa do canto

_Desculpe-me por lhe deixar envergonhado na frente dos seus amigos. Eu só queria falar com você. O garçom concordou em trazer este cartão junto com a sua bebida. Se não quiser me encontrar, rasgue isto quando terminar sua root beer float. Eu partirei, e nunca mais tentarei lhe contatar novamente. Mas, se você quiser me conhecer, sou a garota de dez anos na mesa do canto._

_B._

 

Lemony releu o cartão pela sétima vez ainda sem ousar olhar diretamente para a menina na mesa do canto. Ele considerou pedir mais um drink para o garçom, dessa vez um com uma quantidade considerável de álcool, antes de ir falar com ela. Ele decidiu que não por dois motivos : o primeiro era que se a menina tivesse puxado sua mãe paciência não era uma de suas virtudes, o segundo é que o consumo de álcool em situações tensas lhe pareceu um mau exemplo a se dar para uma menina daquela idade. Ele se perguntou brevemente se questionamentos sob o quanto de suas ações seriam consideradas bons ou maus exemplos seriam parte permanente do seu futuro.

Ele se levantou e foi até a direção dela os olhos dele finalmente encontram os dela ele viu bem mais desconfiança do que o olhar de qualquer criança deveria ter (embora no caso dela ele via isso como um sinal de sabedoria). É um tanto tentador desviar seu olhar do dela. A menina tinha o nome da mulher que ele mais amara durante sua vida, o rosto de sua irmã e foi criada pelas três pessoas que mais foram prejudicadas pelo seu egoísmo. Parecia um ser humano fabricado pelo universo sob medida para lhe causar a maior quantidade de culpa possível.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Foi ela que falou primeiro, ela era mais corajosa do que ele era, como os órfãos Baudelaire eram, como Kit tinha sido e também a mulher cujo nome ela herdara.

“Olá tio” ela disse.

Ele respirou fundo antes de dizer palavras que ele nunca esperava novamente ouvir saindo de seus lábios enquanto ele vivesse :

“Olá Beatrice”


End file.
